100 Kogan Moments
by itrymybest
Summary: 100 short little Kogan moments. Ranging from Showverse to RPS.


**Small little tidbits written in either Showverse or RPS. I won't specify which one I'm writing **_**each**_** time. I do specify if it's AU, though.**

**Completely random, no two snippets will have anything to do with each other. Also, sometimes, the title of the tidbit will have absolutely nothing to do with what I wrote. My brain's weird. Meh.**

**Not always obvious, sometimes you have to look for the gay subtext.**

**Inspirations through this: Kayla, Andrea, Lea, Jonas, Zarifishan, Itzel, Kate, VanillaSpiders, Gina, Sara, Mauli, Harrison and Daniel. A lot of these inspirations were indirect, so don't be surprised if you have no idea why your name's on here.**

**Hands**

Kendall curled his wrinkly hand around the cane next to him on the couch, and let a soft sigh slip through his teeth. His eyes trailed down to the hand as he released his grip on the wooden beam. He laid his palm flat on the brown leather, and blew cold breath into the air between his fingers. Stepping over to the open window next to him, his eyes drifted upwards to the clouds.

_The spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly._

**Thump**

Guitar Dude held the flashlight below his face, and whispered eerily as he finished his scary story. Carlos leaned forward to hear the soft words. "They say if you think about the ghost of Isabelle too much, she'll come to your room at midnight. You'll be snuggled in bed, but you'll hear her. Thump. Thump. _Thump._"

James laughed from across the bonfire. "The only thump we hear in the night is from Kendall and Logan's room."

**Spoons**

The bowl of uneaten ice cream sat at the table, as both boys stood over it. Neither dared to break eye contact, fearing that the moment they looked away, the treat would be grabbed and the ice cream would be claimed by the other. They barely registered the door swinging open, until they heard James exclaim that he got tickets for the Wild vs Kings hockey game. Kendall almost held his resolve. Almost. Then James mentioned that they were centre ice, and the blond's head snapped towards him. In the split second, Logan grabbed the bowl, and shoveled a heap of chocolate chip frozen goodness into his mouth, and stared proudly at the dumbfounded blond.

Kendall glared at James, then turned back to Logan. A grin broke out onto his face as an idea entered his mind. He grabbed the shorter brunette by his shoulders as Logan gulped down the last bit of ice cream. Kendall kissed Logan.

"I can still taste it," said Kendall after the kiss broke.

**Gaming**

Carlos plopped down on the couch of 2J, video game controller in hand. He turned on the TV, and jumped right into Biohazard Battle Blast 4. After beating two missions, he deemed himself bored, and called to the members of the apartment for a quick game.

"Kendall? James? Logan? Katie? Mamma Knight? Is anyone even at hooooooooooome?" He walked around the crib, repeating random names. He heard the spring of the mattress across the door of his and Logan's room, and excitedly burst in.

Down the hall, James looked curiously as he saw Carlos run out, hands covering eyes, screaming something about losing his innocence.

**Pets**

Logan loved to go to the Schmidt house. Especially when he's asked to pet-sit for the family. So it was no surprise when the Schmidt's got home, and saw Logan curled up on the couch, one leg fallen off the side, hugging Sissy and Yuma for dear life.

**Mother**

When Logan was getting ready to go out to a posh party on a yacht, he freaked. He was too embarrassed to call most of his friends for opinions on his choice of clothes, and Carlos, James and Kendall weren't picking up their cell phones, presumably because they had already left for the party.

Ten minutes later, Mrs. Schmidt opened her door to reveal a shabbily dressed and frantic Logan, she sighed as she led him to the couch, and took the wrinkled suit out of his hands. Within half an hour, he was standing in a dress shirt, pants and tie at the full-length mirror opposite the Schmidt's door.

The older woman licked her thumb and wiped a piece of dirt of his cheek. "Mamma Schmiiiidt," he whined. She shushed him, and smiled proudly as waved goodbye and gave her a hug. "Thanks," Logan said.

"No problem, sweetie. Now go, you're late!"

**iTunes**

Logan had borrowed Kendall's laptop plenty of times before. He had never ventured into the blonde's music before, though a lot of their tastes were the same. When he looked through the playlists, he all but melted.

_Songs that remind me of Logan_

**Twitter**

"Yo, Kendall, cm'over here! You gotta see this," Logan said through fits of laughter. He held his phone out to Kendall, and sunk back into the loveseat. Kendall chuckled dryly out as he read the number two TT.

_Kendall needs to post the Kogan video_

"Seriously, those tweets and TT's about uh-_Kogan_ are getting more and more intense each day. It's pretty fucking jokes though," Logan said, still smiling as he patted Kendall on the shoulder and walked to the kitchen.

"Yeah, hilarious. I mean, imagine _us_ together," Kendall said, dejectedly.

Kendall did imagine them together, though. Often.

**Attention**

Logan looked over Demi's shoulder, and craned his neck forward in an attempt to hear what a man was saying to Kendall.

"Logan, are you listening?"

"Hold up, I gotta hear something. Act like you're talking to me."

"What?"

"Just do it!"

Demi moved her mouth and looked at Logan, playing along to his instructions. Logan barely made out the words "I like you," "give us a try," and "date," from the two men opposite him.

The brunette straightened at the word date, and all but shoved Demi out of the way as he took two long strides over to Kendall and the unknown man.

"HE'S BUSY," he yelled, and yanked Kendall away.

**Crickets**

Logan thrived off living in the moment. When one thing was over, another adventure was there for him. But when he and Kendall lied down in the silent night of the park, he hoped his adventure with the blonde would never end.

**Online**

14-year-old Kendall Knight sat at his computer, scrolling through facebook. "Kendall, what are you doing?" he heard his mom call from across the door. He quickly threw open his textbook and called back to her, "studying for my Bio test!"

He heard her footsteps recede, and his eyes flew back to the computer. "Come on, come _on_." His pupils stayed glued to a certain name, hoping for the little green circle to pop up.

**Hips**

Kendall whooped in excitement as Shakira's _Hips Don't Lie _came through the speakers.

"Your gay is showing," Logan sang as the blonde swung his hips in beat with the music.

**Rain**

Mrs. Schmidt could only laugh as she sipped her tea at the door of her house.

"Think they'll ever realise it?" came Mrs. Henderson's voice from next to her.

"Soon," the other replied confidently, gaze returning to the two boys running in the driveway, arms spread, heads tilted to the sky, catching raindrops in their mouth.

The two women returned inside to the living room, and the boys looked over to the porch, and smiled at the lack of their mothers.

They wrapped their arms around each other, and leaned in for a kiss. Lips met, and the same spark went through both of their bodies. The broke apart when a loud "I KNEW IT!" rang from the door. Mamma Schmidt had come back to call the boys in.

Logan laughed and sheepishly separated from his boyfriend.

**Hair**

On the couch in Logan's house, Kendall ran his hands through Logan's hair. Once. Twice. Three times. Again. Again. _Again_. Logan scoffed and turned to the younger, glaring. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Taking advantage of there being no gel in your hair!"

**Gel**

"Kendall! Have you seen my gel anywhere?" Logan shouted from their shared bathroom in 2J.

"No..?" the blond tried, holding the bottle behind his back.

"Give it back."

"NEVER!" he exclaimed, and ran out. He might like running his fingers through Logan's hair a bit too much.

**Camera**

"Smile!" said Carlos, holding up his iPhone. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Guys! I can't post that on twitter. Take your tongue out of each other's mouths!"

Dustin only laughed from the other side of the room.

**Stairs**

Logan stood before the stairs. "How am I supposed to get up there? I wanna go down Swirly!" he said as he pointed to the yellow slide.

Kendall shrugged as he walked towards the stairs.

"Carry me?" Logan asked.

Kendall chuckled. "Pfft. No. You're heavy."

Logan pouted his lips, and made puppy dog eyes.

Five minutes later, Logan was yelling at Kendall to climb up faster as the blonde silently cursed Katie for teaching her trick to Logan.

**Cologne**

Kendall paced around his room, and Kevin walked in to see what was up with his brother.

"What're you doing?" he asked condescendingly.

"Logan wears cologne, right?"

"Uh, sure. What does that-"

"Like, manly cologne, right?"

"I guess so. What're you talking-"

"Then why the fuck does he smell like a teddy bear?"

Kevin shook his head, and called to his other brother down the hall. "Yo Kenneth, I think our brother's not just homosexual, but really, really, _really _gay."

**Bully**

Kendall was smart. Maybe not in the way of Logan, who could list every president, or name the capital of every country, or rattle off medical facts that no 13-year-old should know, but Kendall was _cunning_.

Bullies didn't like to mess with Logan, because when they did, they had to deal with someone _cunning_. And angry.

The fact that he was a hockey player helped out a bit too.

**Cheerleading**

Logan insisted that he didn't mind when the cheerleading team made signs asking for Kendall to be their _Knight in shining armour_. He thought it was kind of clever, even. Obviously the captain would get the most attention.

When asked, he could honestly say that he wasn't jealous that the cheerleading squad gave most of their attention to Kendall, rather than the just-as-important goalie, himself. He wasn't jealous of Kendall, not in the slightest.

Though, he was rather jealous of the cheer captain who got to hold Kendall's hand, hug him, and kiss him every day.

**Plaid**

"What are you wearing?" James exclaimed. "This is your third date, this is the most important one!"

"So?"

"True friends don't let friends wear strips under plaid."

**Heat**

Kendall loved summer. The beach, the smell of growing flowers, the beautiful weather. It was a great contrast from the snowstorms, piles of jackets, and colds.

Once puberty hit, he started loathing summer. He hated having to grab a book to cover his lower area every time a certain someone wore a tank-top. Especially not since that certain someone had started to work out.

**Protective**

Kevin had always been protective of his younger brother. When Kendall came home, and all but fell into Kevin, sobbing, he only had one thought.

"_I'm going to fucking kill Logan."_

**Mustaches**

"So, after James distracts Kelly, Carlos will run into Gustavo's office. He'll keep Gustavo busy. Then, Logan and I will walk in to Griffin's make-do office, and pretend to be executives."

"How is he going to believe _we're_ adults?"

Logan sighed as Kendall pulled out a coupon for the Halloween store.

**Boobs**

"What's so special about girls, anyway?" Kendall asked as him and the group of friends sat in Logan's house, beers in hand.

"Boobs," James responded immediately, and Halston slapped his chest. "You're one to talk." Everyone laughed, and Kendall spoke up again.

"Boobs are gross, man. They're just jiggling balls of fat."

"At least you don't have to worry about that with me," Logan said, and slung a hand over Kendall's shoulder.

**Demi**

"You really like him, don't you?" Dustin asked Kendall as the younger's gaze stayed locked on Logan and Demi across the makeshift dance floor at the party.

"Yup."

"You ever gonna tell him?"

"Nope."

**Spoiled**

Kendall loves birthdays. Mostly because of the heaping piles of presents he gets from everyone. He doesn't even bother denying that he loves getting presents, big or small.

Logan loves to get Kendall little things. The day when Logan shows up at Kendall's window, holding a single grey coloured rose (which he later explained he used food colouring for), Kendall only smiles wide and pulls him into his room.

"You're amazing."

"Only for you."

**Eyes**

Logan adores Kendall's eyes. He has a list of what each shade means. He can't pick his favourite though, he's always torn between two.

_Light green, no yellow, slight blue; Love, joy mixed together_

_Dark green, no yellow, no blue; Lust_

**Engaged**

Logan was extremely unorthodox. And Kendall loved out of the ordinary. They day the brunette proposed was one no one could forget.

People were washing the powdered glitter out for days. And everyone had to dispose of the clothes they were wearing that day, there was _no way_ the coloured stains were coming out.

**Boyfriend**

Kendall Knight didn't fear anything. Absolutely nothing. He had faced spiders, kids older than him, hurricanes, thunderstorms, horror movies, angry parents, and the principal, no problem.

So why were his hands getting clammy and his heart racing when he walked over to Logan to ask him if he wanted to see a movie later?

**Christmas**

"There's no way I'm going to be on the nice list," Logan moaned as a blonde head bobbed below him.

**Preschool**

"Bye daddy! Bye poppa!" 3-year-old Ella said, as she ran to the dollhouse in the classroom.

"Maybe she's not ready…" Kendall began, and made a move forward to his daughter.

"Let it go, dear. Let's go." Logan had to pull Kendall out of the classroom.

**Fish**

"I want a fish," Logan pouted.

"You're not responsible enough. Maybe next year," Kendall said to him.

Logan couldn't stop smiling the next day, at the Yagaloo interview.

**Staring**

"It's pretty obvious," Carlos said to Sam.

"What is?"

"Kendall and Logan. I mean, they really need to figure out how to be sly."

Sam giggled. "They'll never learn." She looked over at the TV, playing an interview of the guys, and off at the edge, Kendall and Logan had their eyes locked with each other. Fuck listening to the interviewer.

**Dork**

Kendall ran down the street, and jumped up on a few electricity boxes here and there, pointing his wrists at random objects.

"C'mon Logan, there's no fun in going to a Spiderman movie without pretending to be Spiderman!"

"You're a dork," Logan chuckled, and kept walking.

"But I'm an adorable dork, with unimaginable powers!"

"Why do I date you?"

"Because you love the shit out of me."

"This is true."

**Talk**

"Who the hell is this Kendall kid you keep talking about?" Logan almost yelled, finally fed up at all of his friends for mentioning this kid _again_.

"You'll meet him at the party on Saturday. Chill, bro," said Cody.

**Tea**

"It's raining out," Kendall said, looking out the window.

"I'm aware," Logan responded as he came up behind Kendall, slinging an arm around the other's waist.

"Can we, I don't know, could we-uh-can we drink some tea and move the chairs here and just stare out the window while we cuddle, like in cliché movies?"

Logan chuckled lightly. "That sounds perfect. I'll make it."

**Cold**

Kendall stuck his hands in his pocket, and shivered slightly. "Logan, I'm cold."

Logan snorted. "I told you it'd be chilly out. You should've brought a jacket."

"Well I didn't. Can I have yours?"

"Nope, I'd be cold then!"

"Fucker."

"Ass." Logan pulled Kendall into a tight hug, laughing. "You warm now?" He whispered into the taller's ear.

**Lovesick**

Kendall looked at the angelic brunette wrapped in his arms, and he smiled. He pulled him in closer, and took in his scent.

"I love you," Kendall whispered. Logan just snored in response, and Kendall laughed lightly.

**Strength**

"Kendall, dear, your dad doesn't know what he's saying."

"He's gone, Logan, forever."

"I know," Logan said quietly. "I'll always be here though."

Kendall just hugged Logan tighter.

**Fools**

Kendall stirred his tea, letting the spoon clink against the edges of the glass with each circle. He looked back up to the slightly hungover brunette before him and lifted the mug to his lips as Logan spoke.

"Then Maria pulled me over to the floor over there," he threw his thumb in the general direction of the living room, "and damn, I could literally feel the sexy just-just like radiate off of her. And she had some pretty nice fucking legs."

"Did you guys do the nasty?"

"You know me better than that, bro. I might be extremely horny when I'm drunk, but having sex with her after knowing her for 20 minutes ain't how you treat a lady."

"You're right-"

"We did make out though." Logan beamed.

Kendall excused himself from the table.

**Massages**

"God, that was such a long day," Logan complained, sinking into the cold leather of the couch.

"You tired?" Kendall asked, though he already knew Logan's response.

"Exhausted. I love saving lives and all, but somedays, I just need to lie down."

"And I'm so proud of you for making it through those days," Kendall offered a warm smile as he walked over to the other man. He stepped behind the couch, and massaged Logan's shoulders.

"You're the best, dear," said Logan.

"I know," replied Kendall.

**Eyebrows**

Logan would be lying if he said he didn't love the arch of the caterpillars on the blonde's face every time he hatched a plan.

**Pictures**

James treasured each moment with his friends, even if he didn't show it often. When he pulled out his old photo album from middleschool, he almost burst into laughter.

He couldn't remember for the life of him Kendall was hanging upside down in a tree. Though he vaguely remember the blond telling him to leave, before he ruined the surprise.

**Presley**

Ever since Presley had become a teenager, she had called Logan with her boy troubles. Though, when Logan wasn't around, she'd talk to Kendall just as easily.

**Hickey**

Mrs. Knight had been extremely surprised when her concealer started to go missing, especially since Katie swore up and down that she hadn't touched it.

She let out a frustrated huff when she saw Kendall sit down at the kitchen table, a large blotch of dark brown makeup on his neck. "That isn't even your colour!"

**Headphones**

"But Kendall!" Logan whined, "I don't like half the bands you listen to!"

"Shut up, Logie."

Logan crossed his arms and sank further into the orange couch as Kendall finished putting his iPod into the dock.

**Dance**

Kendall had always been a romantic idiot, and Logan adored that about him. Kendall loved to get roses, chocolate, anything. He loved to be spoiled. So when Logan put All My Life by K-Ci and Jojo on, and offered out his hand to the blonde, Kendall could only grin wider and thank every God listening for giving him the boy before him.

Especially when Logan whispered an _I love you _as the two swayed to the beat of the music.

**Cliffs**

Logan was all for exhilaration, adventure and risk. He loved to dare and push the limits, so much that his friends started to love it too.

But when they went cliff diving, and Kendall's boyfriend didn't emerge from the water after much more than a minute, he didn't even have time to curse the shorter's love for adrenaline as he jumped in the water after him.

**Whine**

"Kendaaaaaaaaall," Logan pouted. "Today's the only day I can go skydiving with everyone before they leave for tours and movies and God knows what else."

The blond shook his head and chuckled, but stuck to his decision. "You should've thought about that before you decided to see if jumping off the roof to the pool would hurt."

**Guitar**

Working with Kendall was one of the most fun things for Logan. More so when they were designing a guitar.

'_Nope_,' he thought as Kendall babbled on about the different colours they could try, '_Nothing's better than this_.'

**Gay**

Kendall rested his forehead against the steering wheel and sobbed as he thought about the night's event.

"_Get out of my house! Don't fucking come back. You're gay, good for you, but don't fucking try and rub that shit off on me," Logan said as he wiped his mouth on his sleeve. He pointed to the door and glared at the taller man._

**Acceptance**

"You're really cute," a drunk Kendall told Logan.

"I know, dear."

"I want to kiss you."

"I know, dear."

"Can I?"

"No, dear. Your breath stinks of beer."

**Torn**

Logan pulled the blanket over him on the couch as he glared daggers upstairs. There was no way he was letting Kendall paint their room gray.

**Love**

Hands intertwined, the two 22-year-olds lay in the backyard of the Schmidt home, as the rest of the Hender-Schmidts gathered on the lawn chairs.

"There it is!" Presley said excitedly as the pointed to the comet in the sky.

**Mess**

"OW!" Logan shrieked as he stepped on one of Kendall's drum sticks. "Yo Schmidt, clean this shit up!"

"LIFE'S TOO SHORT TO BE ORGANIZED!" Kendall called from the living room.

Logan sat on the edge of the bed on massaged his foot. "Not gonna kiss you until you clean up," Logan sang.

He heard footsteps sprinting up the stairs.

**Fight**

"Have you and Kendall fought recently?" Carlos asked as he handed Logan a glass of whiskey.

"Yeah, just the other day. Kinda," Logan chuckled.

"Whataya mean?"

"He was pissed, so he wanted to throw something at me. He ended up grabbing a box of cookies and chucking them at me, one by one."

"What'd you do then?"

"He kept throwing them, and I kept catching them in my mouth."

**Night**

Logan was used to Kendall's surprises. What he didn't expect was for Kendall to come over in the middle of the night because he couldn't sleep.

It was completely out of character of Logan to show up at the Knight residence the next night because _he_ couldn't sleep.

Soon, it was out of character for neither to be at each other's house.

**Southern**

When Logan brought Kendall on their very first date together, he had all of the charm up. Kendall's chair was pulled out, the car door was opened, and Logan even made a promise to Kent that he'd have Kendall home by midnight.

Kendall mentally thanked Mrs. Henderson for teaching her son the Southern Hospitality.

**Bowtie**

"Remember, Logan. We already love you. You can't screw anything up, you're practically family!" Kathy said from across the dinner table.

"But if you do screw up with Kendall, we'll be right here, with our fake shotguns," Kenneth said as he patted Kevin's arm.

"Guuuuuys," Kendall whined and dropped his head against the table.

Logan just laughed.

**Breakfast**

Kendall wasn't culinary-ly advanced, but he knew his way around a stove. It was no surprise when Logan sat up in bed, yelling down to the kitchen for an egg mcmuffin.

Kendall, being the gentleman he is, didn't even complain when rather than receive a thank-you, he got a kiss on the cheek before the brunette attacked the food.

**Jewelry**

Logan wasn't one to buy necklaces for himself, and he liked to think he didn't wear any jewelry accept the bracelets made by the fans.

But when Kendall sheepishly handed him a homemade guitar pick necklace, he couldn't resist slipping it on.

**Starvation**

"What're you doing?" Kendall asked as he looked at the shorter boy, poking at his salad.

"I'm eating."

"When normal people eat, they actually put the food in the mouths. And chew it too."

"Do they swallow?"

"Only the most daring ones."

Logan sighed as he pushed his plate away. "I gotta get in shape for the next episode, man."

Kendall cringed. "You _are_ in shape, you gorgeous fucker. Now here, eat a fry." Kendall all but shoved the potato into the older's mouth.

**Cake**

It was a Schmidt family tradition for the bride's family to shove her husband's face into the cake at the wedding reception.

Since there was no bride, Kevin and Kenneth made sure to push both grooms into the cake.

**Interview**

"Guys, for God's sake, the interviewer's over there!" James exclaimed as he watched and interview of the four that came up on the TV.

Even as James complained about their googly eyes at each other, Kendall and Logan didn't break eye contact.

**Whoop**

Logan averted his eyes and kept his mouth in a thin line as Kendall whooped at a passerby's camera. The Taking Back Sunday concert had yet to begin.

"_Kendall_. We're in public."

"So? Loosen up, man."

"Niegh." Logan made a noise, before breaking into a smile.

Kendall knew how to pull him out of his shell.

**Smile**

Kendall loved to kiss Logan. But, without a doubt, his favourite kisses were the one where he could feel the smile of the shorter boy against his lips.

It made him smile too.

**Midriff**

"Jenna, march yourself upstairs and change out of that shirt, right now." Logan didn't even look up from his newspaper as he said it.

"Dad, it's summer. Do you want me to burn to death?"

"If it gets you out of that shirt, yes." Kendall put in.

"C'mon pops, not you too. You're the chill parent!"

Kendall crossed his arms.

Jenna huffed upstairs, grumbling about living with _men_.

**Sharing**

"Cool shirt, man." Carlos commented as Kendall walked by. "Bit small on you though, isn't it?"

**Lifetime**

Kendall abided by his motto, _A life without risks is a life unlived_.

It was the only thing keeping from fainting at the thought of striding over to the brunette and asking him on a date.

Because losing Logan is the biggest risk of all.

**Lazy**

When Logan stared up at the ceiling in his house, arms wrapped around the blonde, legs tangled, he found himself wishing to spend every lazy Sunday this way.

**Trench(AU)**

Logan sat on the floor, across Kendall, and held the blonde's hands in his, and he looked desperately into the eyes of the broken boy before him.

"I know you're a mess," Logan paused, searching for the right words, and his voice cracking.

"L-Logan," Kendall began, cutting off to take in a sharp breath through the tears. "I-I'm a d-d-disaster."

"Shhhh, breathe Kendall. Breathe."

"I'm not g-good enough f-for you," Kendall struggled out.

Logan just pulled Kendall close, and stroked his hair gently. "You can be my perfect disaster, Kendall."

**Nose**

Kendall feigned hurt and clutched his nose as James made fun of it yet again.

"My nose is just fine, thank you very much," he huffed.

"But dude, if you were the grandma, little red riding hood would say _Oh Granny, what a big nose you have!_" James laughed.

Logan looked up from his medical book. "The better to Eskimo kiss with!"

**Cars**

The policeman shined a light into a car parked in the Palm Woods parking lot. "Yo Mark! Call that Pop Tiger magazine, they're gonna get a kick out of this!"

**Homework**

Logan wasn't very good at making friends at 8 years old. So he did three nice kids' homework. No big deal, if he did their math homework, they'd talk to him.

Ten years later, he found out that they really hadn't cared about the homework after all.

**Alcohol(AU)**

Logan didn't need alcohol to make the blond boy in front of him at the party look attractive. He didn't have a buzz in his head when he strolled over and introduced himself, then asked the unnamed one if he wanted to hang out for a bit.

His heart cracked the next day when he realised the boy wasn't lying next to him in bed.

Though he was more than ecstatic when he opened his bedroom door and found the boy singing while making pancakes in the kitchen.

**Clouds**

'_Kendall is such an idiot sometimes_,' thought Logan as he snuggled closer into said blonde's chest. "That's clearly a bunny, not a train!"

**Bikes**

"C'mon Logie, faster! You're not biking fast enough!" Kendall commanded the older man sitting in the two-person bicycle with him.

"I'm biking as fast as I can!" Logan glanced back to look at Kendall as he spoke, then made a noise of outrage. "YOUR FEET AREN'T EVEN ON THE PEDDLES, YOU ASS."

**Dessert**

Logan adored how romantic Kendall was, so he didn't mind at all when Kendall stuck a second straw into the strawberry smoothie, and began to drink. Well, Logan minded a little, because he loved strawberry smoothies. But when Kendall reached across the table and intertwined his fingers with Logan's, he cared a little less.

He decided he'd share his smoothie this once.

Just once.

**Party**

Logan had the urge to find the DJ and tell him to shut the music off. No one had the right to play over the boy he just met. Apparently, Kendall was an aspiring actor and singer. Go figure. So was Logan.

The two clicked.

The day when Kendall strolled into the audition, Logan could've whooped and pumped his fist in the air. But he didn't.

Because there was no fun if he didn't play hard to get.

**Tattoo**

"You seriously have to come with, and get a tattoo with me next time," Kendall said to Logan, admiring the peace sign on his back.

"My mom probably freak out more than she did when she walked in that other day," Logan laughed.

Kendall cringed. "Yeah, let's _not_ get you a tattoo. I'm terrified of your mom after that."

"_She's_ terrified of opening doors without knocking after that."

**Rumour**

"So, Scott, there's a rumour around set," Erin said during her break.

The director looked up from his script and attempted to raise an eyebrow, failing miserably. The two laughed. "So, what's the rumour?" He asked.

"The two made out yesterday. Apparently Clarissa saw it."

"Took them long enough."

**Cute**

Logan entered the playroom in the house to check on Ari, and paused at the doorway. Kendall and Ari sat on the floor, dressing up a doll. Kendall combed the doll's hair as Ari went through outfits for the doll.

"Is Jasmine," Kendall said, referring to the doll, "going to a ball, or just a little party?"

"A ball, duh!" Ari responded, going back to the collection of clothes. "Come on daddy, why would Jasmine go to a party when she's already going to Princess Nina's party tomorrow?"

Kendall smacked his forehead. "What was I thinking?"

Logan ran to get the camera.

**Scream**

When Logan was swamped with stress – hockey tryouts, studies, fighting parents, lack of friends(because he had unintentionally pushed them all away), he found he hadn't been able to raise his voice at all.

One day after hockey practice, he stayed at the rink. Kendall was aiming a shot at the goal, and Logan suddenly snapped rigid. He ripped his helmet off, the sweaty locks of hair sticking to his forehead. The helmet was chucked somewhere across the ice, and he let out a bloodcurling scream, and sank to the ice.

Kendall skated over, but Logan just sat on the ground, cross-legged, smiling.

Kendall was pretty sure Logan had a screw or two loose.

**Potatoes**

Kendall chuckled as he scrolled through the Kogan tag on tumblr, reading a few posts by people that were _sure_ he had written Cover Girl for Logan, and that it was originally Cover Boy.

The fans were close, he'd give them that much.

He leaned back in his chair and grinned as he remembered the smile on Presley's face when he'd sung it to her.

**Air**

Kendall was the sappiest fucker Logan had ever met. But he didn't mind at all when Kendall hugged him close and told him that he needed Logan like the air he breathed.

Every once in a while, Logan allowed Kendall's antics to pass, without a comment except for a tighter hug and a smile.

**Weakness**

The Wanted's _Weakness_ played on set as everyone read through their lines, and James burst out laughing a minute into the song.

"I think they're singing about you and Kendall, Logan!"

'_Cause I'm wrapped, I'm wrapped around his perfect little finger_

**Ugly**

"You're so dumb, Logan." Kendall laughed as Logan attempted to open his car door with his house keys.

"Well you know what, Kindle? YOU'RE UGLY."

"YOUR FACE IS UGLY."

"NOT AS MUCH AS YOURS."

"The kids are fighting again," Carlos sighed from across the lot.

"Not anymore!" Katelyn pointed out as she saw Logan grab Kendall's face, bring him down to his height, and place a small kiss on the taller's lips.

**Bananas**

"Hey Logan, do you like bananas?" Sam asked while she made a fruit salad for the bunch.

"I do like bananas," Logan said, staring directly at Kendall.

**Towel**

Kendall and Logan both stood, still dripping wet from their shower, in the bathroom of Logan's dressing room. They looked at each other.

"There's only one towel…"

Needless to say, the makeup lady in Logan's dressing room had an interesting sight.

**Carrots**

Unbeknownst to the rest of Big Time Rush, Kendall had a carrot fetish. He loved all carrots, in anything. He loved growing them, he loved them raw, he loved him in soup, he loved them in pasta, you name it, and he loved it.

When Kendall's birthday came around, and he dug into the cake, he smiled wide as he realised what it was. Carrot cake.

Logan rubbed the back of his neck and smiled.

**Cow**

Logan loved everything about farms. The many animals, the fresh crop and especially the silos. He especially loved how the first time he went to a farm with Kendall, the blonde ended up knocked to the ground by a cow.

**Dreams**

Dustin's heart almost broke as he walked into the hospital room, and saw Logan lying on Kendall's hospital bed, arms tightly wrapped around the other.

He prayed Kendall would wake up soon, because not even God had the right to take these two away from each other.

**Restaurants**

When the entire cast went out to a restaurant after the filming of season 3, Kendall and Logan attempted to gravitate towards each other as everyone filed in to the table. They ended up sitting three seats apart, on opposite sides.

Logan's chest hurt when he realised he wouldn't get to spoonfeed Kendall his dessert, nor would Kendall get to steal some of Logan's food when he thought he wasn't looking.

Logan loved his job, but it was times like this when he felt like throwing it all away.

**Careless**

Kendall put his skates into his bag and stood up, taking a quick look around the locker room to be sure he hadn't forgotten anything. His eye caught on a textbook, and once he surveyed it, saw Logan's name in the corner. He lightly chuckled, Logan _had _seemed to be in quite a rush today.

He put the book in his bag, deciding to stop by his friend's house on the way home. An excuse to see Logan was always welcome.

**Us**

"No, Kendall! This is too fucking much. The paparazzi are having a ball, management is flipping shit, and our fucking publicists have been going batshit with calling us," Logan yelled at Kendall.

"We talked about this! We said it'd be worth it!"

Logan leaned against the counter. He ran his hands through his own hair, and sighed. "Have you even heard any of the hate we've gotten?" he said quietly.

Kendall walked towards Logan, arms outstretched for a hug. Once Logan was in his arms, he smiled lightly. "I have. But it doesn't matter as long as I have you."

"You're a dork."

"I love you too."

**Time(AU)**

Waiting at the bus stop, Logan tapped his foot impatiently. He leaned over to a blonde boy next to him. "Do you happen to have the time?"

"Yeah, it's ten past 5."

"Thanks."

A few minutes past, and Logan was bored out of his mind. He leaned over again. "Where are you headed?"

"Wherever you are," replied the blonde, winking.

**Ridiculous**

"This is crazy," Kendall breathed, looking at the sunset in front of them.

"All of this is."

"What do you mean?" Kendall didn't turn his head when he spoke; his eyes were fixated on the colours in the sky.

"You, me, us. The way you make me feel. The fact that we're here, in Hawaii, on break from shooting a TV show, before we go off another tour. That we're doing this all together."

"Then call me insane, because I love our crazy life."

**Love**

"Yo, 'Litos, look up _love_ for me in the dictionary," James said as he did his homework.

"Yeah, sure man. One sec." Carlos munched on his corn dog as he made his way over to the bookshelf, and plucked the dictionary off. He thumbed through the book until he found _lo-_, then scanned down the page. "Love, the look in Kendall's and Logan's eyes when they're together."

James chuckled. "It doesn't say that."

"It should."

**Wish**

"What'd you wish for?" Kendall asked after they blew out the candles on their wedding cake.

"I can't tell you! Then it won't come true," Logan said.

"Fine, but don't forget to tell me what it was once it happens," Kendall pouted, as he pulled him over to the dance floor, for their first dance as Mr. & Mr. Henderson-Schmidt.

**I feel like I rushed through the last 10 or so, ugh. And, I'm sorry for the few **_**really**_** shitty ones in there…**

**By the way, Kendall isn't a prostitute in 97. He's just flirty. And through the fic, you probably noticed my extreme love of the Schmidt family. I really, really love them. A lot.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it!**


End file.
